chakatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Blizzardmane
Description Blizzardmane is one of the larger Chakat's anyone will meet. While standing at full height, shi 183cm tall and shi weights in at 171kg. Blizzy's fur is charcoal black with snow white spots and rosettes on hir body with the exception of hir hand and paws. Like other Skunktaurs, Blizzy has a solid white stripe the starts from hir nose, goes down hir back, and stops at the tip of hir tail. Shi also has a jet black paw print over hir right breast. Blizzy has waist-length snow white hair. Hir breast size is a DD. Talents Hir empathic level is at E4, and shi is a level P3 teleporter. (Blizzardmane is actually an untrained P4, but shi is not comfortable with the idea teleporting planet-to-planet.) Personality Hir personality is that of a pleasant, happy go lucky type of person. Shi is a very sociable person and is often found at parties, but shi prefer hir alone time and will often be found watching the sunset or sunrise. Blizzy is very open-minded, spontaneous, and blunt, but shi is very intelligent, clever, and honest. Blizzy will prefer to speak and hear the truth even if it hurts someone's feelings. Shi is intimidated and fearful of long-term relationships. Shi has many doubts and will believe that shi isn't good enough to be someone's mate. Background Blizzardmane was born to Shir Nightstalker and Dvorak of House Blackpaw after two years of being denmates. Blizzy was born in the city of Baton Rouge, Louisiana, Ozarkia. Life for Blizzard was good until the day shi found that transport ship that hir sire was on disappeared without a trace, along with everyone on it. While Blizzy couldn't understand how an entire transport ship and its crew disappeared, shi held unto hope that shi will see hir sire again. It was around this time frame that Blizzy discovered hir passion for cooking and being in the kitchen. Shi especially loves to cook old Cajun cuisine. Tragedy struck again when Nightstalker was killed in a hate crime by Fur-Haters. Scared for hir life and all alone, Blizzardmane leaves while only taking a pack filled with a few tops, a few things like a Cajun cook book, and hir mother's collar, which shi rarely takes off now. Blizzy realizes that the only family shi knows about lives in the Skunktaur Archipelago on Chakona, shi decides to sneak aboard a transport ship heading to Chakona. Shi actually makes it to the Chakona Gateway Station only to get caught by the security guards. While shi is getting dragged away by the guards, they are stopped by an older white Chakat named Midsnow. After explaining to the guards to Midsnow hir situation, Midsnow offered to act as Blizzy's legal guardian. While getting the paper work filled out, Blizzy was told that it might take awhile to find hir sire's family. Blizzy agrees to the terms, and is put into Midsnow's custody. Though it looked like Blizzy's luck had ran out after shi find out that Dvorak's family was killed by pirates when the cargo ship they owned was on its way to earth. After finding that out, Blizzy went into a depressive-state that might have lasted longer than a few weeks thanks to Midsnow adopting Blizzardmane into hir family as hir daughter. Location Blizzardmane currently works at Midsnow's "Cat's Eye Pub" as a waitress part-time while attending Dewclaw University at Berdoovia on Chakona majoring in Culinary Arts, while working on a minor in Restaurant Management. Family Blizzardmane's family is as follows: Shi currently has one Lifemate, Blackstripe. Three Denmates Windchanneller, Whitetail, and Starrysky. Though, technically, shi is considered in a triad with Whitetail and Starrysky as they are all mated to each other. Two companions are Ashtarot and Blackspots. Shi does have one child, Lightstreak, daughter of Blizzardmane & Blackstripe. Category:Chakats